Chris Tamburello
|death = |hometown = Boston, Massachusetts |BothSeasons = Y |challenges = The Inferno (final) The Inferno II (final) The Duel The Inferno 3 The Gauntlet III (final) The Duel II Rivals Battle of the Exes (final) Rivals II (won) Free Agents Battle of the Exes II Invasion of the Champions (won) XXX: Dirty 30 (final) Final Reckoning War of the Worlds |challengewins = 44 |eliminations = 8 (5 wins, 3 losses) |money = $265,000 |BothSpinoffs = Y |spinoffs = Champs vs. Pros Champs vs. Stars (2017) (won) Champs vs. Stars (2018) (won) |spinoffchallengewins = 12 |twitter = TheOfficial_CT |instagram = _famous4nothing |spinoffmoney = $112,950}} Biography Retrieved from MTV.com The Inferno Challenge History Money Won: $11,000 Elimination History The Inferno II Challenge History Money Won: $10,000 The Duel Challenge History Elimination History Notes: *CT was disqualified from the "Push Me" duel after improperly unhooking the flag from the carabiner. The Inferno 3 Challenge History Notes: *Before any challenges took place, CT was removed from the game for drunkenly punching Davis. The Gauntlet III Challenge History The Duel II Challenge History Notes: *Before any challenges took place, CT and Adam were both disqualified from the competition after they engaged in an ugly brawl. Rivals Challenge History Money Won: $1,000 Elimination History Battle of the Exes Challenge History Money Won: $52,500 Rivals II Challenge History Money Won: $63,000 Free Agents Challenge History Elimination History Battle of the Exes II Challenge History Notes: *Diem fell severely ill following the "Rounding the Bases" challenge. TJ later delivered the news that Diem was medically unable to continue competing. CT was sent home as a result of being partnered with Diem. Invasion of the Champions Challenge History Money Won: '''$112,500 '''Notes: *CT invaded the competition prior to the "Knockout" challenge as part of a season twist. Elimination History Champs vs. Pros Challenge History Money Raised: $5,000 XXX: Dirty 30 Challenge History Money Won: $15,000 Notes: *CT was unable to arrive with the rest of his castmates due to passport issues and joined the game prior to the "Cool Under Fire" challenge. Redemption History Champs vs. Stars (2017) Challenge History Money Raised: $55,000 Champs vs. Stars (2018) Challenge History Money Raised: $52,950 Final Reckoning Challenge History Redemption History War of the Worlds Challenge History Gallery CTInferno.png|The Inferno CTI2.png|The Inferno II CTDuel.png|The Duel CTG3.png|The Gauntlet III CTDuel2.png|The Duel II CTRivals.png|Rivals CTExes.png|Battle of the Exes CTRivals2.png|Rivals II CTFA.png|Free Agents CTExes2.png|Battle of the Exes II CTInvasion.png|Invasion of the Champions CTCvP.png|Champs vs. Pros CTXXX.png|XXX: Dirty 30 CTCvS.png|Champs vs. Stars (2017) CTCvS2.png|Champs vs. Stars (2018) CTFR.png|Final Reckoning Trivia *CT made a surprise appearance during Episodes 8 and 9 of Cutthroat as a heavy hitter to compete against Johnny Devenanzio and Tyler Duckworth in the Gulag. The two players would each face CT in the "Back Up Off Me" elimination in an attempt to outlast the other. *CT made two surprise appearances during Episodes 8 and 9 of Battle of the Bloodlines. In Episode 8, he was brought in with Diem Brown's younger sister, Faith, to demonstrate the "Too Clingy" challenge as a tribute to Diem. In Episode 9, he was brought back again as a 'heavy hitter' to compete against Jamie Banks in the Pit. *CT and Camila Nakagawa share the record for most Challenge seasons being sent home without formally losing an elimination round, with three each. *CT holds the record for most Challenges seasons before winning, with eight. *CT holds the record for most Daily Challenge wins, with forty. *CT is the only cast member to be disqualified from two Challenge seasons due to physical violence. *CT is the only cast member to win more than one spin-off season. Category:Contestants Category:Male Contestants Category:The Real World Contestants Category:The Inferno Contestants Category:The Inferno II Contestants Category:The Duel Contestants Category:The Inferno 3 Contestants Category:The Gauntlet III Contestants Category:The Duel II Contestants Category:Rivals Contestants Category:Battle of the Exes Contestants Category:Rivals II Contestants Category:Free Agents Contestants Category:Battle of the Exes II Contestants Category:Invasion of the Champions Contestants Category:Champs vs. Pros Contestants Category:XXX: Dirty 30 Contestants Category:Champs vs. Stars (2017) Contestants Category:Champs vs. Stars (2018) Contestants Category:Final Reckoning Contestants Category:War of the Worlds Contestants Category:Disqualified Contestants Category:Winners